Elom (planeta)/Leyendas
|sector = Sector Sertar |sistema = Sistema Elom |soles = 1 |orbita = |lunas = |coord = R-5 |xyz = |rutas = |distancia = |dia = 26 horas estándar''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' |año = 406 días locales |clase = Terrestre |diametro = |atmosfera = Tipo I |clima = Helado |gravedad = Estándar |terreno = *Desiertos congelados *Planicies *Montañas |agua = |interes = Montañas A'driannamieq |fauna = *Cherfer *RanphyxCreatures of the Galaxy, p. 57 |flora = |especies = *Elomin *Elom |otrasespecies = Humanos |idioma = *Elomin *Elom |gobierno =Gremios profesionales controlados por familias (Aliados con la Nueva República) |poblacion = 150 millones |gentilicio = |ciudades = *Elos (capital) *Oront |imports = *Comestibles *Armas *Naves estelares |exports = Lommite |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza de Planetas Libres *Nueva República }} Elom era un planeta desértico frío y árido hogar de las especies elom y elomin. Los elom vivían en las cuevas de las Montañas A'driannamieq, mientras que los elomin vivían en la superficie. Descripción Elom se localizaba en un sistema estelar del sector Sertar en la región de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. La civilización elomin utilizaba grandes proporciones de la superficie del planeta para la explotación minera y para la limitada agricultura, pero vasta extensiones del planeta permanecieron yermas. Estas áreas incluían llanuras de desiertos y pequeñas montañas, que eran habitadas por los nómadas Ranphyx. Historia thumb|left|200px|Un [[Elom/Leyendas|Elom y un Elomin.]] La República Galáctica contactó por primera vez a los elomin en el 120 ABY, pero contactó con los elom sólo en el 50 ABY. Algunos científicos hipotetizaron que los elomin descendían de una colonia perdida de zabraks. Después de su descubrimiento, el Senado Galáctico lo llamó un hhallazgo significativo, debido a sus grandes depósitos de lommite. El lommite era extraido de Elom para ser empleado en el transpariacero, y fue la causa de la primera interacción entre los elom y los elomin. El planeta estuvo representado en el Senado Galáctico por Rennimdius B'thog Indriummsegh. Conquistado por el Imperio Un mundo tan valioso no podía ser dejado a sus propios recursos, por lo menos según el Imperio Galáctico. Después de que el planeta fue conquistado por fuerzas Imperiales, los elomin fueron empleados como esclavos en las minas de lommite. Ya que el Imperio no había descubierto a los elom que habitaban en las cuevas, ellos pudieron a ayudar a algunos elomin a escapar de la esclavitud; esto unió a las especies. Los elomin más técnicamente avanzados trabajaron para sabotear los esfuerzos mineros Imperiales. Muchos elomin se unieron a la Alianza Rebelde, con la liberación de su planeta natal como motivación principal. Bajo la Nueva República Después de que la Nueva República liberó al planeta, las dos especies formaron una alianza. Elom fue miembro fundador de la Nueva República, representado en el Consejo Provisional por Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh. Elom después fue representado en el Senado de la Nueva República por Rattagagech. Durante la Campaña de Thrawn Elom estuvo cerca de las Regiones Fronterizas, un trozo del espacio que separaba el territorio de la Nueva República de las porciones Imperiales de la galaxia. Esta proximidad al territorio Imperial hizo que los elomin se preocuparan por otra agresión Imperial, e instituyeron un programa de armamento masivo como medida preventiva. Los elomin que sirvieron en las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República durante sus primeros años tendían a servir en unidades compuestas de sólo elomin, aunque esto comenzó a cesar a medida que los elomin se volvieron más cómodos en presencia de otras especies. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Elom fue uno de muchos mundos en el Borde Exterior en ser atacados por los yuuzhan vong. Las complejas series de cuevas y pasajes en el planeta sin duda fueron difíciles para los invasores. Como resultado, la invasión fue rechazada. Apariciones * * * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * * *''Escudo de Mentiras'' Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Lugares de Elom Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior